1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to evaporative coolers, and particularly to arrangements for covering or blocking the opening conventionally provided in the main frame of an evaporative cooler so as to protect a cooling pad associated with the opening when the cooler is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evaporative coolers such as employed in many arid parts of the world commonly include a main frame provided with a plurality of openings in the sides thereof, and each of the openings provided with a pad constructed from a fibrous material. Water is run across the plane of the pad while warm-dry air is passed through the pad. The warm air evaporates the liquid in the pad with a resultant drop in temperature and increase in humidity of the air which effectively conditions the air for distribution into the room of a residence or other structure.
A difficulty that arises with the use of such coolers is that it is generally advisable to cover at least the portions of the main frame in which the pad-receiving openings are provided with the cooler is not being used. Conventionally, these openings are covered by covers constructed from canvas, polymeric resins, and other suitable flexible materials.
An alternative to the use of a cover over the cooler is to remove the pads from the cooler when the latter is not being used, such as in the winter months, but this approach exposes the interior of the cooler to the ravages of the elements, and usually creates a substantial amount of maintenance and repair before the cooler can be activated again.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,218, issued Jan. 1, 1963 to A. D. Goettl et al, discloses an example of an evaporative cooler of the kind wherein the pads are supported by a pad frame hingedly mounted on the main frame of the cooler.
It is generally known to use guide flanges and similar elements to mount an element on a supporting member, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,898, issued Mar. 1, 1966 to J. W. Goss, and U.S. Pt. No. 2,987,832, issued June 13, 1961 to L. F. Urbain et al. Further, it is known to use such guides in conjunction with members employed to block or cover varying kinds of structures, and examples of this application of slide guides can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 527,792, issued Oct. 23, 1894 to E. A.Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 817,015, issued Apr. 3, 1906 to O. M. Stimson; and U.S. Pat. 3,861,081, issued Jan. 21, 1975 to J. A. Robertson.